


Soft Touches and Intoxicating Kisses

by hoonbunn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, I am digging my own grave, NSFW, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonbunn/pseuds/hoonbunn
Summary: Peace has returned to the worlds. Light has triumphed and our heroes have returned to their somewhat peaceful lives. Residing in Radiant Garden, The Wayfinder Trio works at returning things back to normal. With Ventus off site for the day, Aqua and Terra have time to themselves. Two adults struggling with their feelings for one another under the same roof only rooms apart - who snaps first?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kingdom Hearts community! Hoonbunn here digging her own grave as she writes even more mature content. When work leaves my brain to creativity, you're all blessed with some fan fiction! The past month with all the KH 2.8 hype (I haven't finished playing yet!) I've produced so much TerrAqua Fanart over on my tumblr and now - this Fic... with one more probably on the way. (most likely an AU) //laughs nervously// Thanks for reading!

Aqua sat up in her bed that morning, stretching as she shook the sleepiness from her body. She couldn't remember how early she had fallen asleep the night prior but she still felt exhausted. Her body ached and her head slightly hurt. She recalled that Ven wasn't going to be around for the day; something about heading to Destiny Islands to see Sora and company. 

Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Aqua stared at her door for a while. She wasn't sure what she would do for the day. On days such as today, when the young woman and her companion, Terra, were not tasked with watching the younger male, Aqua and Terra were given the chance to spend the day in whichever way they so wished. Knowing Terra, he would probably spend his day one of two ways: training or sleeping. 

It had been about a year now since peace was brought back to the worlds and Aqua was surprised at how little had changed. Well... what little had changed for her anyway. With the master gone, may he Rest In Peace, Ven was always busy studying the way of being a blade master under guidance of Yen Sid. His days consisted of studies, sparring and magic lessons. The boy hardly had time to go on his adventures because he was too busy. Today however, he was granted a chance to relax and explore. 

Aqua herself did the usual; reading at the library, practicing her skills and learning new things. She'd spend her time cleaning up after Ven and Terra. When things returned to normal, the trio sought refuge at Radiant Garden. They were able to get a sizeable house to call home, thanks to Merlin. None of them had the desire to return to the Land of Departure... their once home world was now hard to walk across without being reminded of 'what was'. On occasion she would visit a world here and there to make sure there was order and nothing was out of place. Things were going well. 

Terra... he was pretty distant these days. Since settling down with his friends, the man had been focusing more on himself; spending countless hours cooped up in his room till late afternoons until Ven finished his studies. Terra would later be wandering outside, swinging his keyblade around and practicing a technique here and there. He would still hold conversations with everyone, but they would fizzle out so quickly before a new topic could be brought up and he would be on his way, alone as usual. 

Aqua figured he just needed his space and Ven assured her it would take time for him to get over the past events. Things had been hard for Terra. Ridding himself of the darkness in his heart, he still seemed to struggle with the fear of falling back and betraying everyone again. Everyone would watch him closely, waiting to see if the darkness would return; the attention had him becoming highly introverted. 

Letting her blanket slide off her, Aqua climbed out of her bed, her bare feet resting upon the cold hardwood floor sending shivers up her spine. It was a somewhat chillier morning than usual, the temperature outside resting at average fall like climate. Winter would be upon the world within a month or two, not that it bothered Aqua; it was just a slight irritant while her body got used to the cooler weather. 

Grabbing fresh clothing. Aqua opted for something comfortable; her shorts, a lose fitting shirt and her socks. She'd probably stay home for the day, messing around in the kitchen making little pastries and a meal or two for the boys so they wouldn't go hungry. She found that every time she'd prepare a sizeable meal it would all be gone; Ven would take his portion while Terra would vanish back to his room to finish it, leaving the dishes in the sink till the following day. She'd clean the plates and cutlery not minding the small chore. 

Stripping herself of her night clothes, Aqua hopped into her shower, closing her eyes as the warm water enveloped her skin. She took notice of just how sore her body was. Her back hurt and her joints felt stiff. She hoped the warm water would aid in relaxing them so today's activities wouldn't be impossible. 

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there. The heat from the shower did its job of relaxing her muscles but also spun dizziness in her head; the heat clearly draining her body and signaling her to get out and cool off. Moving out from under the spay of the shower, Aqua turned it off and stood on the tile of her bathroom floor. She kept her eyes shut as beads of water dripped from her hair and rolled down the curves of her body; down her neck, grazing her breast, sliding to her hips straight along her thigh and to the floor where she stood in a small pile of water. 

Forcing herself to gather the strength, she grabbed her towel off the sink and slowly began to dry herself. It was weird; she was feeling exceptionally very lazy today but she was determined to do what she planned. Throwing her clothes on, Aqua shuffled back into her room, the towel around her neck and her hair still dripping. She collapsed on her bed and lay there for a moment collecting herself as she steadied her breathing and commanded the unwanted dizziness away. 

Turning her head, her eyes caught sight of the wayfinder she'd made years ago. The same trinket she'd replicated two times more, one in green for Ven and one in a orange for Terra. A symbol of their trio's bonded friendship. She smiled. She figured Ven would have broken or lost his by now but the boy constantly reminded her that he still had it. He took it everywhere with him. 

Aqua wasn't entirely sure if Terra still had his. If he didn't... she wouldn't have minded. He had been through so much that if it had gotten broken or lost because of past events... it wouldn't surprise her. She'd be a little heart broken, but not surprised. Sitting up, Aqua moved to dry her hair better, her thoughts still lingering on the earthy man. She missed how things used to be. His teasing, the silly remarks, his reluctance.... he didn't seem the same and she always found herself wondering if things would return to normal with him. The distance was almost painful for her. The best friend she had had in him, was almost non existent. His conversations with her were usually only when Ven was around. He never spoke to her alone and he never remained in the same room with her for more than a few minutes. 

She missed being near him. His presence was enough to put her at mind at ease... yet cause her heart so much pain. She couldn't quite remember when, but she had developed strong feelings for the man years ago. She never saw those emotions waiver, only grow stronger. When he fought the darkness within him, Aqua silently wished she could have gotten through to him sooner. She wished there were something more she could have done to drag him back into the light. But instead, her feet remained nailed to the floor, helpless and unable to do anything but watch. 

When reunited with her friends, she wanted to be selfish and wrap her arms only around him and sob into his chest. Something so silly and one sided was best ignored when Ven had thrown himself on the two of them, ecstatic of the reunion with the older warriors. She forced the selfish feelings away and swore to keep her emotions to herself. 

Standing, Aqua pulled the towel from her head, reaching over to her dresser for her brush to bring some order to her somewhat disheveled hair. Walking to her door, she slipped on her casual house shoes, ready to take on the list of tasks she mentally took note of. Opening the door to her room, she stepped out in the hall. Her eyes fell upon the door across from her room, 'Ven' scratched on the hanging block of wood on the door. She remembered him making them for the trio when they first got the house. He was so insistent on making them. Glancing at her door, Aqua smiled at the memory. 

Heading down to the far end of the hall, where the laundry baskets were lined up, Aqua paused in front of a lone door, the name tag scratched with, 'Terra'. She stood there for a moment looking at the door, holding herself back from walking over to see if he were even home. Better to answer her question, all she'd have to do is see if his iron boots were thrown at the front entrance of the house. Closing her eyes and sighing, she let the towel land in the appropriate basket, turned on heel and headed for the kitchen. 

Upon taking her first steps into the living room, she was rudely greeted with tripping over a solid heavy object sticking out in door frame, her thoughts keeping her from noticing them in the first place. 

Terra's boots. He was still home. 

Shoving the irritation away, she couldn't help but roll her eyes as she bent over to move them to the mat by the door. That was the issue living with boys; they would throw their things wherever convenient not caring if it were in the way of others. Ven was exceptionally getting better with his belongings. He would try his best to not leave things scattered around the house. Terra was still a work in progress. Aqua would find his items all over the place, things from an empty plate to his armor arm piece thrown over a chair. He was rather careless and she figured he did that on purpose just to aggravate her. 

Setting his boots neatly on the mat, Aqua turned to head to her destination. Entering the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to see the sink full of used cups and plates, presumably from Ven and Terra. First task would be cleaning that out. 

After 20 minutes, she was given back the sink, clean and free of dishes. She planned on making some pastries and it being a little past 9am, she would have more than enough time to make something before she prepared a meal for lunch. She opted for cookies first, those being simple to make that if Terra were to come in the kitchen for something, he could snag one or two given she had them done before he woke. 

She kept to herself as she mixed ingredients and set up cookie trays, oblivious to the fact that down the hall, the earthy male was laying awake in his room staring at the ceiling. 

Terra lay there, quiet, listening to Aqua in the kitchen. He had been awake for a short time now, since hearing the woman begin her tasks in the kitchen. He hardly minded it, used to the routine she developed on days such as today. Ven would be off world leaving Terra no comfortable window for sitting within a few feet of the blue haired female. 

Since reuniting with his friends, Terra had to fight back every urge of wanting to wrap his arms around the woman. He wanted to grab hold of his light and pepper her with reassurance that It was the real him and that he was back. Ven had excellent timing, flinging himself on the older male, immediately aiding in dismissing the thoughts of holding the woman. Terra... cared deeply for Aqua. Since before welcoming Ven into their home, Terra's emotions had rooted themselves deeply within his heart that when the couple became a trio, he dealt with a gross couple months of jealously. Nothing stopped him from falling even more for her, not even the darkness that took him away from them. 

It was just difficult to be alone with Aqua. Terra had become so hyper aware of his feelings that he felt like a pubescent teen unable to control himself. Everything about Aqua was intoxicating for him. Her smile and laugh would have his stomach in knots. Her body's features were the most dangerous; Terra wanting to run his fingers over the subtle delicious curves of her body. He wanted a taste of her mouth so badly it took every ounce of his will to not push her against the wall and ravage her then and there. Though... knowing his luck, he'd probably find her hand meeting his face with a smack or a punch to the jaw. He felt like his emotions were very one-sided, always unable to figure out if she cared more for him or Ven... or if her love were equal for the two men in her life. 

Unsure of how long he had been laying there, Terra decided he would get up and actually do something; probably go find Leon or someone and get some sparring in for the day. Sitting up, his blanket fell from his bare chest. Climbing from bed, he went straight for a shower, opting for cold water first to rinse away any impure thoughts of the bluenette in the kitchen. He couldn't help himself, he was a man after all, a human. Those 'thoughts' were completely natural... 

Unfortunately his entire shower was forced to be a cold one. Stepping out to throw his usual clothes on, he took notice of the smell of fresh cookies filling the house. He made quick note to grab a few of them before slipping out for the day. Making final adjustments to his red suspenders and arm armor, he headed for his bedroom door. Before turning the handle, he forced his nerves to calm down. Then, swiftly he slipped out his room, walking from the far end of the hall to the living area. 

He moved to put his boots on first, stopping just at the entrance of the living room, where he swore he left them. Chuckling softly he figured that was the thump he had heard earlier; Aqua tripping over them. Glancing to the entrance of the house, he found his boots placed neatly on the mat. She was good for that; cleaning up his messes. He felt bad about it, only slightly... but he got a small kick out of her automatic programming to clean up the little messes he and Ven created. 

Leaning down he went to slip his feet into the metal contraptions. Soft footsteps stilled him as they entered the room. 'Good morning, Terra.' Her voice was smooth and velvety sending shivers down his spine. That cold shower didn't help. Swallowing, he grunted to acknowledge her presence. 

'Heading out today?' Aqua was at the table, setting down a tray of fresh cookies. Terra's mind was a mess. What was she wearing today? Glancing over his shoulder, he chanced a peak. Those shorts and a nice lose top that did well at lightly tracing the outlines of her bra. His eyes traced along her legs, resting where the socks stopped and revealed her smooth skin. Fuck.

Noticing he hadn't answered her yet, he stood and turned half way to face her. 'Yeah. Gunna see if Leon is up for a bit of sparring.' He tried to rest his eyes elsewhere in fear of them betraying him and her catching him surveying her body. 

'Oh. That's nice. I figured you'd spend your time sleeping considering Ven isn't around to drag you out on adventures.' Aqua giggled as she put one of her cookies in her mouth. 'Cookie?' She picked the tray up and approached the man. 

His breath hitched slightly as she drew closer to him. How severely he wanted to take her mouth with his and enjoy the taste of her and the cookie she had chosen to munch on. Some chocolate rested on the corner of her lip and Terra felt his mouth go dry. The room suddenly felt hotter as he fought back all the hormonal urges surging through his body. 

'Terra?' Aqua was looking at him, a soft look on her face as he stood there in silence. 'Is everything alright?' 

'Y-yeah!' His voice cracked and he wanted to melt into the floor. She did... things... to him and he hated it. 'I'll see you later!' Swiftly,Terra grabbed a small handful of warm cookies and slipped out the front door, leaving Aqua to watch his retreating figure. 

Chuckling, Aqua couldn't help but smile. There were times he was like his old self and she liked those moments most. Setting the tray back on the table, she turned to head back into the kitchen to clean the small mess of dishes and start on something else. Considering it was nearly late morning, almost noon, she decided to prepare a meal keeping in mind to make an extra share of Ven and Terra, when they would return. 

As the sun hung high in the sky, it was after 1 that she finished the lunch. She'd eaten the portion she had for herself and just finished packing Ven's neatly away. As she prepared to pack Terra's away, she heard the front door open and slam rather loudly. 'Son of a- Fuck!' 

Terra? 

Taking note of the time, Aqua had expected him back much later. Concerned, she made her way to the living room. She heard him kicking his boots off in what seemed to be an aggravated rage. 'Terra?' She softly coo'd his name as she stepped into the room only to see his figure retreating down the hall towards the bedrooms. 'T-Terra!' Quickly walking towards the hall, she stumbled as she tripped over one of his boots that were kicked off in the middle of the path. 'Damn it! Terra watch where you put these things!' 

He didn't respond. The only thing she got in return was the slam of his bed room door. What was his problem? Huffing. She instinctively bent down to pick up his boots and place them back on the door mat like she had done that morning. Sighing, she felt her chest clench. Just hours ago he seemed fine and now... he was back to being distant, putting space between them. Waking back into the kitchen to continue with the task she was tending to, she figured instead of packing the food away, she would reheat it and bring it to him now. Maybe the sparring had made him hungry...

In his room, Terra lay on his bed clutching his arm. When he met up with Leon, the man was all up for a round of sparring. Everything was going great until a joke was cracked here and there and Aqua became the topic of discussion. He lost his focus and ended up getting a nasty blow to the arm that sent him flying halfway across the field. 

Never had he ever let his brain betray him like that. Now, here he was sitting alone in his room, his arm limp, bruised and cut at the bicep. He was so frustrated that he ignored Aqua as he sought refuge in his room. He could have easily asked her to heal him, but his pride... him and his stupid pride of being a man. 

Groaning, Terra pulled himself into a sitting position, closing his eyes and attempting his own magic. It wasn't his strong point, he would easily admit that; he was a man of strength... not magic. He could do simple magic but nothing compared to Aqua. She was a perfect mixture of spell casting and blade wielding... he liked that about her. 

Looking at his arm, he inwardly cursed. This was getting no where considering the strength of the attack was enough to send him flying. The wound was something only a Curaga could take care of. His pityful cure was only able to get rid of some scratches... 

'Terra?' 

A knock and a sharp intake of breath later, Terra sat stiff on his bed. She was outside his... 

'Is everything alright?' She sounded concerned. 

Inwardly cursing again, Terra conjured up his strength to choke out, 'everything is fine.' 

He could hear her shift outside his door. There was a silence before Aqua spoke again. 'A-alright... I uh... I have lunch here if you're hungry. Mind if I come i-' 

'No!' He wanted to slam his head against the wall. He had responded to hastily he was sure she was suspicious now. Quickly, to save himself, he insisted, 'I... don't have a shirt on.' 

Standing outside the door, Aqua wasn't sure whether to take his hasty response as a concerning thing or believe that he were actually shirtless. Since when had that mattered to him? She'd seen him multiple times a week, some times multiple times a day, walking around shirtless. She figured he didn't care about appearances. Chuckling she spoke out again. 'I don't care Terra. It's not like I've never seen you shirtless before.' 

Terra was close to strangling himself with his pillow. When Aqua was persistent, it either ended in an argument or her getting what she wanted. He wanted neither to happen and considered leaping out his window just to escape. 'Aqua... Just set the food outside on the floor. I'll grab it in a bit.'

She was silent for a moment. He wondered if she was actually considering the invitation or thinking of a way to snake her way into his room. She finally spoke. 

'I'm nothing leaving your food on the floor. It's not sanitary.'

Fucking hell. Getting up, Terra motioned over to his door. Setting his foot as a door stop, he opened the door just enough to fit his hand out to grab the tray. Aqua just looked at his hand and for a moment, considered pushing her way in but, knowing him, he wouldn't let her pass. Amused, she reached out with one hand and grabbed his, shaking it in a firm hand shake. 'Pleasure to meet you too!' She giggled. 

On the other side, Terra fought every urge in him to not slam the door, his arm in the way or not. Groaning, trying his best to not laugh at the silly joke, he kept the door where it was. 'Aqua you know what I mean... just hand me the tray.' 

'Mmm... why won't you let me in? Are you sure you're alright, Terra?' 

His eye twitching, Terra withdrew his hand and slammed his door again. 'I'm fine, Aqua.' He was trying his best to avoid her because he wasn't mentally ready to be alone with her. He didn't trust himself. Wincing, he went back to holding his arm. 

Aqua stood there in silence, looking down at the tray of food. She just missed her friend. She hated the distance he was putting between them. It was hard enough when he insisted that he wanted the room farthest from her and Ven. Sighing and involuntarily she whispered something she thought she said only in her mind. 'I miss you, Terra...' 

Hearing her soft plea had Terra's heart hurting. He wanted to rip the door from its hinges and wrap his arms around the woman. He gave in and opened the door. 'Come on...' He shuffled his way to his bed and plopped down, his back to the door as he held his arm. 

It took a moment but Aqua summoned the courage to push open the door and enter. She was enveloped in the sent of her crush, it calmed her and sent an intoxicating buzz through her nerves. Confidence back, she strode across the carpet to place the tray of food on the table next to his bed. 'You lied about being shirtless.' Turning to the man, she smiled at his backside. 'Thanks for letting me in anyway, Terra.' 

He simply grumbled as he sat there, not moving. 

Concern flowing through her again, Aqua rounded the bed so she were able to face him. He avoided making any eye contact with her. 'Terra, are you alright? Why are you grabbing your arm like that?' She reached for his hand to move it away from his bicep. She could see the pain twisted in his facial features as she did so. Her expression softened as she put two and two together. 'Leon didn't hold back this time, huh?' 

Closing her eyes, she summoned Curaga. 'May I?' She wanted permission. He only grunted. Expression softening, Aqua rest her hands on his arm, fingers grazing across the wounds and massaging the bruises. The feeling had Terra tense. 

This wasn't the first time Aqua had healed him, but this time it was harder to ignore the woman and her features as she groped his arm. Once and a while she would glance at him to see how he was and each time earned Terra more blood rushing to his face. He fought to keep his hands to himself. He fought the urge to pick her up and have his way with her as she was pinned between his chest and the wall. Something snapped. 

Swiftly, Terra hoisted Aqua over his shoulder. 'T-Terra?!? What are you- put me down!'

His voice was low. 'Gladly.' Swinging the door open to his room, he grabbed her by the waist and set her outside his room and slammed the door, locking it. 

Blinking and registering what just happened, Aqua, with a pout on her face, turned to the door now blocking her path to her companion. 'I wasn't done healing your arm!' 

'It's fine now! Please, leave me alone.' She could tell Terra was yelling to her with his face shoved in his pillow. What had gotten into him? 

She stood outside his room for a moment before sighing in defeat. 'Just make sure you eat something...' turning away from his room, she carried herself back to the kitchen where she could distract herself from the thoughts about the brunette. 

In his room, Terra lay on his bed, face shoved in a pillow as he tried to calm his racing heart. Her touch still lingering on his skin where just moments prior she was probing the wound that had him in so much pain. She was right; there was still a slight tinge of pain resting on the muscles and it drove him mad. He wanted to call out to her and have her finish healing the pain but he knew his body with betray him and make him do things he would regret later on. 

The feelings he had were completely normal and since shaking the darkness in his heart, his existing light grew to be so bright, the feeling was abnormally foreign. Aqua just had this affect on him that sent his hormones in a frenzy. Yet, he was too reluctant to tread sacred waters in fear of crossing the wrong boundaries when it came to the woman. He wasn't going to force anything that probably wasn't there, but he held a string of hope in his conscious thinking just maybe, Aqua felt the same about him... 

Sitting up, he took notice of the food Aqua had brought him. He made sure to eat it because if he didn't, he knew Aqua would feel like she made something terrible. He never admitted it, but he loved her cooking. Finishing the meal, he set the tray neatly on the table just beside his door. He wasn't mentally prepared to head into the kitchen to deposit the dishes, again fearing he would prop her up on a counter and have his way with her. 

Terra groaned as he shuffled back to his bed and flopped down. Laying on his back, he let his sore arm lay limp beside him as he took up the activity of staring at the ceiling again. Not before long, his eyes began to droop; his energy completely drained from all the adrenaline finally sizzling out of his body. He soon found himself enveloped in a slumber, sweet dreams of the bluenette aiding him in comfort. 

Back in the kitchen. Aqua distracted herself. She made various treats; Ventus would be so pleased to see so many varieties of sweets awaiting him when he got home. Aqua just felt so flustered. She was so hung up on Terra's current attitude she wasn't aware of how much time had passed while she rolled dough and iced pastries. It was already early evening when she decided to clean up everything before she would attempt dinner. 

Setting all her mixing bowls and utensils off to the side to dry, she sat and wondered what she could make for dinner. Not that it mattered much to him, she could have asked Terra for his input; maybe he would come out of his room to help her. Getting up from her chair, Aqua headed over to the hall of bedrooms. 

When she reached his door, she hesitated. Holding her fist mere inches away from the wood of the door, Aqua contemplated actually bothering him. He seemed so unlike himself earlier that she couldn't fit the pieces of the puzzle together. 

Summoning her courage, she knocked. 

Nothing. 

'Terra?' 

Still no answer. Was he asleep? Knocking again, she announced herself once more. 'Hey, Terra. Are you awake? I was wondering what you would like for dinner.' 

Still no response. 

She sighed. He was probably sleeping. Having no valid reason to just barge into his room, she turned to walk away. Just two steps and she remembered he still had his dishes in his room from lunch time. Turning back, she stood in front of his door again. 'Terra. You haven't brought your dishes in the kitchen yet.' She paused. 'I'm coming in to get them.'

Taking the door knob in her hand, Aqua opened his door just enough to pop her head in. Scanning his room, she found the dishes just beside the door on the table. A few feet ahead of her was Terra passed out on his bed, sleeping. She felt stupid slipping into his room and closing the door. She felt even stupider as she approached his sleeping figure. 

He lay there peacefully. Aqua smiled as she observed his sleeping body. She stood there silently wishing she could get another hug from those strong arms, it felt like decades since he had invaded her personal space. She had noticed his growing distance from her and she missed the attention. Glancing at his previously wounded arm, she frowned. It was still slightly bruised; she had been positive when she told him she hadn't finished and now it had flared up again, swollen. 

Hatching an idea, she figured it would be best to heal him while he slept, that way he wouldn't end up depositing her outside his room for no good reason later. Shuffling over to the other side of his bed, Curaga danced on her fingers as she placed her hands on his bicep; being sure to be gentle and not disturb his slumber. She closed her eyes and let concentration take over. 

Little did Aqua know... Terra lay on his bed still as a rock, awake and coherent. He held his eyes shut and kept his breathing steady. As much as he wanted to shoot up and pull away from her, the pain in his arm was having him do otherwise; loving the feel of her delicate fingers as they danced on his skin and messaged the pain away. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as blood flowed to his head. Even laying there with his eyes closed he felt dizzy. He did not move nor disturb her. He wasn't sure how long he had laid there, but the sudden absence of Aqua's fingers disappointed him.

'There... All finished.' Her voice was like silk as she stood over the man. A chuckle escaped her. 'Now that wasn't so hard... was it?' She was talking to him, believing he was still asleep. He felt the bed shift as she carefully sat next to him, her sent dancing around him as she remained in close proximity. Terra's hormones flared; any longer and he'd be treading across dangerous waters. 

'Ya know, Terra...' she paused. He silently gulped. 'You've changed...' she went silent as Terra's thoughts raced fast. Changed? How? As if to answer his silent questions, Aqua continued. 'You've been treating me differently... the distance... where did it suddenly come from?' He wanted to smack himself. That's what she meant. 

'I miss...' he felt the bed shift again as she got up. His entire body went rigid when she touched his face, her fingers brushing aside some of his hair. 'I miss the old Terra...' The blood rushing to his head was deafening in his ears as he felt a soft pair of lips brush against his temple. He was tired of holding back. 

And all it took was a few seconds. 

Aqua found herself suddenly pinned to Terra's mattress, the man straddling her as he held her in place just below him. 'W-wah? T-Terra??' She was confused. Was he awake the entire time? 'What's wrong?' She felt somewhat vulnerable below him, his weight keeping her from moving or even trying to push him off; her heart secretly not wanting to. 

Terra towered over her as he drank up the view. His eyes trailing over every curve and valley as they settled on her lips. He was screaming at himself, trying to find reason not to have his way with her. Every reason failed to convince him as his breathing became ridged and his body flowing with want. 

'Terra?' 

He caved. 

Before his brain could even register what his body was doing, his lips had already found their way to a set of soft, warm, hesitant ones. He felt like he had just eaten a forbidden apple; having Aqua below him as he gave into his own selfish needs. He felt stupid. 

Releasing Aqua's hands from his grasp, he moved to get off of her; his lips just barely leaving hers as arms wrapped around his neck and tugged him back. She was gentle; returning the soft kiss as he leaned further into it. He was holding himself back trying so hard not to devour her right then and there. When they pulled back for air, Aqua held a soft expression as she stared at him. How he wanted to taint this pure woman... 

'Terr-' Her voice was cut short as he dove back in for another kiss. He was greedy this time as his tongue traced her lips, begging for entrance; if she were to deny it, he'd probably find a corner to sulk in for the rest of the evening. 

Her lips parted slightly, granting him the entrance he was starving for. The kiss was deepened as his tongue took full control of her mouth. She wasn't shy, trying to get the upper hand only to have his tongue remain supreme. His teeth grazed her lips as he nipped at them. He was rewarded with a choked soft moan. 

He pulled back from Aqua, eyes half closed as she tried to steady her breathing, chest falling and rising. He couldn't help himself from smirking as he captured her lips again. His hands growing a mind of their own as they traced down her sides, her body squirming as he unintentionally tickled her. His hands traced back up her stomach resting just below her breasts. Hesitant, he took the chance to move his now quivering hands over her chest; his palms kneading the soft mounds of flesh. He was rewarded with a much louder moan as her back arched into his touch. 

'Terra...' Aqua spoke into the kiss he refused to break.

'Mmmm?' 

'Is this...' his tongue danced on her lips before dipping into her mouth again. She had to struggle to get some breathing room. 'Is this why you've been avoiding me?' His mouth was soon making work along her jaw line, a small hum coming from him. 'You could say that...' his mouth found a comfortable spot at the base of her neck, sucking gently and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. 

Everywhere Terra's lips touched had Aqua's skin on fire. Her head was spinning as he nipped her sensitive skin. Her mind was racing, trying to fully register everything that was happening. There was Terra, her childhood friend, crush and keyblade partner, straddling her and giving into his hormonal needs. There she was, letting him do it, and she liked it. 

'Listen... TerrAAA!!!' Aqua's voice hitched as strong hands massaged her breasts again, the action igniting a fire between her legs. Her hands that had been resting on his neck had found their way into his hair. 'T-terra...' 

Mind finally registering all his actions, Terra fought to calm himself, resting his head on Aqua's chest as she steadied her own erratic breathing. He was silent for a moment before he spoke. 'I'm sorry...' 

Taken back from his apology, Aqua glanced down at him. He was somewhat looking up at her, his expression defeated as he lay there. 'W-what for?' She could hardly get the question out. 

'I've just... for so long I've wanted... Aqua... you do things to me.' 

She lay there looking at the man. Before being able to stop herself, a small chuckle erupted from her throat causing Terra to sit up straight and look at her. 'O-oh Terra!' At times, he was always such a 'man's pride' kind of guy, speaking bravely about what he believed in; but, at the moment, he was almost a shy teenager. He was confused by her little fit of laughter. Was this a joke to her? He felt hurt.

Here he was fighting ever hormone in his body. All he wanted was to make her his and even that was proving to be a challenge cause he couldn't even confess properly. Before he could pull himself off of her, he was being pulled down again, soft lips finding his as Aqua kissed him. Her fingers traveled down his shoulders and over his chest, dancing across his abdomen as they found their way to his neck again to deepen the kiss. When they pulled away, Aqua was suddenly the shy one, speaking softly. 'I've kinda always wanted to do that...' 

Fire reignited, Terra captured her mouth again. The things she did to him... 

His hands were curious, traveling across her body; along her arms, flat on her stomach, palms across her chest... and she was enjoying it. His name was hardly but a whisper on her lips as he caressed her soft skin. Irritation set in when the fabric of her shirt was becoming a nuisance and he wanted it off. Carefully, his fingers danced to the hem of her shirt, pushing it up just below the line of her breasts. The absence of the cloth didn't seem to bother Aqua as she placed kisses along his jaw line. He dared to go further, pushing her shirt up to expose her bra clad chest. 

Fingers slipping below the padding, his thumb grazed her nipple, a stifled moan coming from Aqua. Pleased at her response, he cupped her entire breast, her back arching into him like she had done before as he did so. 'For fucks sake Terra...' the sudden sound of her voice paused his actions as she let go of his hair; Aqua pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra, dismissing them to his bedroom floor. 

The sight of her half naked under him had Terra's lust erupting at the seams. She was perfect as she lay there slightly embarrassed. Taking her hands in his, he placed light kisses on them before placing them to rest back in his hair. His head dipped, no hesitation, as he took her beast in his mouth. His name sang from Aqua's vocal cords as he massaged the sensitive nipple with his tongue, his teeth occasionally nipping at her skin. 

He left no area untouched as his lips traveled, the heat between his legs grew as he ravaged her. After so many years of secretly wanting... he was finally receiving. Distracted and compliant, Terra found himself being shoved onto his mattress, blue haired beauty sitting atop him now. She left him breathless as she leaned down to kiss him, his hands still lazily traveling across her body. Her fingers sought out the hem of his own shirt, tight against him restricting Aqua from touching him. Sure the shirt was tight, but it still got in the way of that desire for skin to skin contact. 

Figuring out what she wanted, Terra effortlessly got rid of his shirt letting it fall from his hand to the floor along with Aqua's garments. Her hands immediately massaged his upper body, delicate fingers tracing along his toned muscles. She was rewarded with a low growl from the man, his hands resting on her thighs rubbing soft circles. Her fingers continued their little parade before she bent down to kiss him again. 

Though he was enjoying the taste of her mouth, Terra was still starving. All Aqua did was shift slightly on his hips and he groaned. His hands rest upon her hips as he gave a suggestive grind. Aqua could only gasp as the action as her own body reminded her what she too was seeking. Is this what years of pent up emotions resulted in? 

Shifting again on his hips, Aqua tentatively gave a suggestive grind of her own and in seconds she was the one with her back to the mattress. Above her, Terra seemed to be having an internal struggle of his own as he tried to steady his breathing. One look in his eyes and Aqua could see how full of lust they were. 'Terra..' her hand reached up to touch his cheek. He leaned into her touch, savoring the feeling.

Terra didn't want to hurt her; he had this fear that he'd lose himself completely and break this woman who shared the same affection he had for her. He wanted to be selfish but he held back. His fingers danced along the fabric of her shorts as he kept his eyes closed. 

'If I didn't want this...' Aqua started. 'I would have stopped you.' Her hips shifted again against his; she could feel him. His breathing hitched as she did so. 

Leaning down, Terra placed a soft kiss on her lips and rested his forehead to hers. 'Just... promise... stop me if I do something you don't want...' 

All Aqua could do was smile as she pulled him back in for another kiss. Their hands were all over each other, Terra being the most touchy as his hands massaged her breasts again. He didn't hover there for long as he made his way south on her body, his hands kneading her thighs and dancing at the hem of her skin tight shorts. Glancing up, he caught her eyes with his, asking for permission; his wish granted as she bit her lip and nodded slightly. This woman... 

Shorts dismissed along with her socks, Terra took a moment to appreciate the beauty below him. Nothing but her underwear and she still looked stunning. 'Damn...' 

Chuckling, Aqua lay there. 'Like what you see?' 

His hands were back on her. 'Of course I do. Even better than I imagined it.' Terra hummed as his lips found her inner thigh, his fingers traced her bikini line. If his hands hadn't been where there were, Aqua would have succeeded in closing the gap between her thighs. Terra continued to tease her and all she could do was lay there and take it. 

Before she could fully register the sensation, Terra's fingers had slipped below the fabric of her panties, his thumb slipping into her, massaging her hypersensitive little nub. Her body reacted the way he wanted it to; she squirmed and moaned his name through a gasp. She wanted to close her legs and hold him there but he was preventing that from happening. Heightening the sensation, he rubbed her slowly as his other hand sought out her breast and cupped it. He kissed her thigh and all she could do was rake her hand in his hair and moan his name. 

He continued his assault as he inserted a finger. Aqua's whole body responded; her back arched into his hand as her hips met his subtle thrusts. A second finger and his name was a mantra spilling from her lips as she tugged at his hair. 'T-terra...' he readjusted himself so he was next to her, his mouth captured hers as he continued to pleasure her. She was anything but shy as she kissed him back rather roughly; breathing rigid as her senses were overwhelmed. She was close to breaking as he inserted a third finger, her legs trying to close on his hand but couldn't as his own leg rested between hers. 

She had to tug him away from her lips and cup his cheeks with her hands. His fingers were slow as she tried to choke out her words. 'I... not like... I don't... not with...' his hand was distracting as Aqua tried to get her point across. Reaching down to his hakama pants, she grabbed the waist and gave it a suggestive tug. As good as his hands were, she didn't want the whole experience to be just that. 

It was his turn to chuckle at her actions, though Aqua didn't seem to mind as she looked at him with pleading eyes. 'Terra...' she tugged again as she lazily attempted to undo the belt at his waist. 

Giving a final rub against her core, Terra withdrew his hand from her panties, bringing his fingers to his mouth. Blush full bloom, Aqua couldn't believe his following actions. He licked his fingers clean of her, the smuggest look on his face as he did so. 'Mmm...' his voice was hardly a whisper as he leaned down to speak in her ear. 'How... exquisite...' 

Terra's mouth distracted her as he trailed kisses along her collarbone. He loosened his pants while Aqua moaned his name, her hands returning to his hair. Without breaking contact, his pants lay on the floor with the rest of their clothes; the two adults in nothing but their underwear. Repositioning himself between Aqua's legs, Terra continued to kiss her; Aqua fully reciprocating the feelings with the same passion as he presented. Their little make out session lasted a few minutes; Terra being the first to pull back. 'Aqua...'

'Hm?' Her fingers soothingly raked through his now tousled spiky hair. 

'Are...' he paused. 'Are you sure?' 

Letting her finger nails graze down his neck and across his shoulders, Aqua smiled at him. 'Haven't stopped you yet' she shifted under him, just enough to create a little friction. 'Have I?' Her hands had stopped at the waist band of his boxers, the bulge between his legs acknowledged. 

A low chuckle came from Terra. 'Oh Aqua...' she looked back at him; lustful gaze as she bit her lip. 'The things you do to me.' 

In one swift movement, Aqua was the first to be fully naked, her panties being thrown to the ground by Terra to join the rest of their fabric. Her breathing was erratic as she lay under him, fully exposed. He took a moment to absorb her beauty before dipping down to kiss her. His hands palmed her hips, massaging smooth circles with his thumbs as she slowly grew impatient. 

Groaning, Aqua reached for his waist again, no hesitation as she attempted to pull the elastic down from his hips. Her impatience had Terra breaking the kiss to tease her. 'Need some assistance?' Instead of punching him like she wanted to, Aqua intentionally shifted her hips roughly; the sudden friction making him hiss. 'Oh fuck, Aqua!' The look on her face smug as Terra regained his composure. 

The corner of his lip twitched as he looked at her. 'Is that how you wanna play?' Before she could protest, Terra held her hands above her head, his own legs restricting hers from moving or causing any sort of friction. Leaning over, his lips brushed against her ear. 'We can play dirty if that's what you want.' His free hand palmed her breast before his mouth took over; his hand slipped between her legs again to tease her, thumb caressing Aqua's core as an aggravated moan vibrated in her throat. 

'O-oh Terra... p-please...' The only moveable part of her body arched into him and squirmed. She liked this but it wasn't what she wanted. 'I... I want...' she sighed, her mind too clouded to announce her pleas. 

Terra was taking every chance he got. 'What do you want?' He hummed against her. 

Softly, hardly but a whisper, she spoke. 'I want you...' 

Releasing her hands, Terra's own began to tease her body again, his mouth capturing hers in a kiss. Her hands were back in his hair, eagerly tugging at the tresses. She wasn't sure when it happened, or how, but Terra was now fully naked positioned between her legs again as his fingers danced along her inner thighs. With him there and so close, Aqua could hardly sit still; her legs loosely wrapped around his hips in a sad attempt to pull him closer. 

Terra's chuckle vibrated through her mouth as he kissed her more. His wildest fantasies were about to be his reality. Their reality. 

The sudden intrusion of Terra inside her had Aqua's head falling back against his pillows. Hands resting on his shoulders and fingernails digging into his skin, her eyes closed tightly and jaw slackened as a cracked moan escaped her. It hurt, a dull pain, but it was something Aqua knew she would have to get past before the real pleasure would set in. 

Above her, Terra didn't move. The feel of her was so great but he wasn't willing to hurt her for his own pleasure. His hands massaged soothing circles on her hips holding himself still inside her as she adjusted to him, her breathing was staggered as he felt her body slowly begin to relax. He would let her decide. 

Her expression relaxed as her grip on his shoulders lessened. Laying below him, she steadied her breathing, opening her eyes to look at Terra. He was focused on her, his hands distracting as he waited, eyes seeming to trace over her body again.

Biting her lip, Aqua pushed onto him a little further, the slight friction extracting a slight hiss from him and a groan from her. His hands rested on her hips, acting as a guide if she so needed it. Another grind and the pain continued to lessen, the deep fire igniting through her whole body asking for the pleasure it sought out. 

Her third attempt at friction was even better now that Terra had given a slight push of his own, their thrust meeting in unison delivering moans of pleasure from both of the adults. Aqua's legs locked around his hips and he took that as a signal. 

He started slow, slightly fearing it would be too much for the woman below him. With her eyes shut and hands in his hair, she attempted to met each thrust his hips brought. Small moans sang from her throat as each grind of their hips brought them a little closer each time. 

Keeping his steady pace, Terra leaned down to capture her mouth with his. This kiss felt different, almost as if they reached a new level of passion in this session of love making. She moaned into his mouth; his name spilling from her lips in between kisses as her hips met his thrusts. 

Aqua was in utter bliss. Her body shivering with desire and want almost begging for more. The motions were practically instinct now as she tried to sedate the burning between her legs. Terra's hands were firmly on her hips; her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, holding his biceps - anywhere she could touch - her hands were there leaving ghostly trails of heat across his skin. 

His thrusts came quicker now, the pleasure escalating. All Aqua was capable of doing was moaning his name. Everything was hot, sweat slightly coating their skin as they built desired friction between their bodies. Secretly, Aqua wanted more, but she wasn't sure what more she could get. 

As if in sync with her mind and body, Terra shifted the both of them, pulling Aqua from the mattress to sit her upon his lap, his back now to the disheveled mess of pillows and blanket. The thrust that brought her down had Aqua groaning in pure bliss, her hands gripping his shoulders as she sat on his member. 

One of Terra's hands rest upon her hip to help her movements as the other groped her chest; her body inclining towards his touch as her head fell back. She was losing the fight she had with her body: she wanted more. Everything felt so hot, so good... so blissful. Taking advantage of the position, Aqua's hands fell to Terra's abdomen as she ground her hips instinctively harder against his. 

Her forwardness had Terra breaking, her name vibrating past his lips as he tried to aid her. It was almost as if they both needed this. After the past hectic years of being apart and struggling with their bottled up emotions, it was almost as if the glass jars had shattered and the contents spilled across the hardwood floor. Their resolves were seeping into the cracks and melding into one large puddle. Every hot gasp of breath and hip grind had the two of them wishing for this to last forever, the ignorant bliss they brought out of each other. 

'So close...' her voice was soft and quiet through the gasps but Terra heard her. He was almost to his breaking point himself; his advances were sloppy as the woman above him rode his hips almost effortlessly taking him completely inside her. 

As her breathing staggered, Terra readjusted them again. Her sweat covered back found the cool blanket as Terra took control again; his thrusts touched her a new way and her body nearly sang as a new wave of pleasure washed over her. Legs locking him in place, her hands reached for his face, their eyes connecting. No words were needed as he could tell she was silently praising his actions, their connection broke when her eyes closed and a straggled moan escaped her. She really was close. 

Leaning close one more time, their lips connected for all but a second; their actions were too sloppy to stay connected long enough. The blissful high snuck up so quickly for Aqua. Her eyes rolled back as her body arched into Terra. Her body seized him as his name fell from her mouth; staggered, choked and coated in pleasure. Her hands fisted in his hair as the intoxicating high took her, vision white as the male brought himself over his breaking point. Terra held himself as his own high took him. 

Exhaustion hit him like a truck and Terra found it difficult to stay hovering above the woman as his high slipped away. His body relaxed as he came into contact with the sheets, his mind attentive to Aqua as she tried to regain control over her senses. Laying down, Terra pulled her to his body, she obliged as their sweat covered bodies molded together perfectly. Her cheek was flush against his chest as her fingers ghosted across him; almost to see if the reality they were in was a result of what transpired between them. She closed her eyes; it was real. 

'Terra-' 

She was interrupted. 'Aqua, I'm sorry.' 

Lazily, Aqua's eyes found his as he looked at her. 'Sorry? What for?' 

A pause. Closing his eyes, Terra buried his face in her hair, his voice mumbled but audible. 'For everything. The way I treated you... you didn't deserve anything I did... I should have been there but I was being stupid and selfish... I should have-'

Letting a chuckle escape, Aqua hummed as her eyes closed. 'You're forgiven.' 

There was silence as they lay there lazily in each other's arms. 

'Hey, Aqua.' Terra loosely played with her blue locks as she hummed. 'Y'know... I don't know about you but... I've wanted to do that for a... long while. Not sure how obvious it is but-' he lightly chuckled. 'I... love you...' 

A giggle passed her lips as she shifted next to him. 'I would have never guessed. I was beginning to worry my own feelings may not reach you.' 

'What's that supposed to mean? You calling me dense?'

'Just a little.' Her tone was playful as she untangled herself from him and sat up, his arm still draped over her midsection. 

'Ouch... my pride, Aqua...' 

Glancing down at the earthy warrior she smiled. 'But no matter how dense you may be-' She leaned down to capture his mouth with hers. 'I will still love you too.' 

His tongue traced her lips as she pulled back, his expression defeated as she motioned to get out of his bed. 'I didn't forget what I came here for.' 

Confused, he cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head.

Smiling, the blue beauty looked at him. 'Dinner. Any suggestions?' 

As if darkness had boiled into his blood again, Terra found his arms strong around Aqua's waist as he pulled her back to the mattress. 'Dinner?' His voice was low and husky and had Aqua shivering already. 'I thought that's what I had gotten.' His hands traced along her body as he gingerly licked his lips. 'Shouldn't you be asking about desert?' His lips found her neck. 'Of course... if that was just the appetizer... I don't mind if I had a bit more of what you had to offer.' His hand dipped south earning a moan from Aqua. 

'I don't mind skipping dinner if I get to taste this sweet treat.' 

'T-TERRA!'


End file.
